Chris Colfer Bday!
by Arii Colfer
Summary: Una fiesta llena de celos y gritos en aquel cuarto, todo hiba bien hasta que "Darren cariño estas ahi?"- Lo se mal summary xD


**Yep, mi 2do CrissColfer! la verdad amo este ya que deje que mi mente fluyera y pasara al menos en mi historia lo que debia suceder en la fiesta de Chris... quiero agradecer a ya que ella apoyó la idea de este one-shot...**

**espero les guste**

**por cierto Darren, Chris, Ashley y Muff (Mia) no me pertenecen de otra forma Mia no existiera y CrissColfer fuera de verdad C:**

* * *

**CHRIS COLFER 22 BIRTHDAY!**

La fiesta Pirata- Ninja-Disco estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado, la verdad no deseaba nada más que estar ahí con sus amigos y amigas, olvidarse de todo y disfrutar, de aquel momento. Por Dios acababa de cumplir 22 y su vida había sido tan buena, primero su éxito como escritor y después su película, si Chris Colfer era un hombre afortunado.

Pero en todo lugar del mundo por mas que uno sienta tener todo necesita un complemento, y pues Chris necesitaba a sus ojos hazel, pues si, Chris necesitaba a Darren. El tiempo pasaba la música sonaba, era sin duda una fiesta inolvidable pero el se sentía vacío, como si una parte de el no estuviera ahí. Miro su teléfono que ya hacia en su mano, eran las 23:30 y Darren no daba señales de venir.

Se dispuso a pararse e ir a la barra para pedir el licor mas fuerte que tuviera, Demonios! Necesitaba a Darren, tomo el vaso y de un sorbo se mando todo el contenido del mismo, para cuando el bajaba despacio aquel cristal, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, estaba estático , pues en frente de el estaba sin duda alguna El Pirata mas sexy del mundo. Rió ante este comentario ya que solo lo hacia recordar la vez que a Blaine le toco hacer de "Novio Pirata gay".

Sin que Chris se diera cuenta, Darren estaba en frente de el con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Hola hermoso- dijo en voz baja- como estas pasando tus 22 anciano...

-miren quien habla de anciano… se puede saber porque te demoraste?

- si claro y la razón esta allá en esa puerta- dijo señalando hacia una esquina

Chris se hizo a un lado y miro de quien se trataba, era Mia?... QUE DEMONIOS HACIA MIA EN SU FIESTA!

-no me digas que tu la trajiste?

-no ella se coló… cuando no me di cuenta ya estaba metida en el carro…

-pero como se le ocurr….- Darren vio que esta se acercaba y le tapo la boca a Chris susurrándole despacio- tranquilo te lo recompensare…

-PERO MIREN QUIEN ES!- Chris frunció el ceño ante su chillona voz pero conservo la mas fingida de sus sonrisas-CHRIS CARIÑO QUE GUAPO TE VES! NI PARECE QUE TUVIERAS 22…

-Hola querida Mia… gracias me halagan tus cumplidos, pero me haces sentir como si ya estuviera a punto de cumplir 50, apenas llevo 22

-Pero igual luces joven y sexy, dime acaso no hay por ahí algún interesado eh Chris?- ante esto Darren casi escupe el Martini que hace un momento había pedido-Estas bien amor?- se refirió a Darren

- Si estoy… estoy bien-miro a Chris se veía molesto al escuchar la palabra "amor"

-Bien chicos creo que me iré a ver a Ashley, los dejo solos- y desapareció entre la gente que había, Darren lo veía confundido y dirigió otra mirada pero furiosa hacia Mia que estaba ahí con el

-Amor quieres bailar?- el mencionado suspiro y asintió levemente, que podía hacer ahora ya no le quedaba de otra tenia que bailar con ella así no quisiera, diablos a veces odiaba ser tan Cortez.

En otro lado de aquel lugar Chris estaba sentado junto a Ashley, quien lo miro suspirar

-Diablos Chris! Es tu fiesta porque no estas celebrando?

-Ashley querida acaso no viste quien esta aquí?

-no me digas Darren?

- si el mismo, hermoso como siempre

-y cual es el problema?

-que no esta solo…-suspiro triste

-QUE? NO ME DIGAS QUE SE ATREVIO A VENIR CON OTRO CHICO, PORQUE LO BUSCO Y LO MATO-dijo casi gritando, lo que provoco que Chris sonriera de verdad amaba a esta chica

-no no, mira Ashley eres mi mejor amiga y sabes lo que Darren y yo tenemos

-por supuesto y sabes que lo shippeo a morir!-dijo en son de fan

-ese no es el punto, tu sabes que Darren antes de que sea mi novio y salga del closet para mi, estaba con…

-MIA! NO ME DIGAS QUE LA TRAJO?

-no ella se coló, pero como se atreve?

Chris iba a seguir con su repertorio de como Mia se atrevió a venir pero un joven muy apuesto lo detuvo

-Hola tu eres Chris, el cumpleañero verdad?

-Hola, si y tu eres?

-Soy Tommy amigo de Max

-Oh mucho gusto…

-Quieres bailar?

Chris iba a negarse hasta que diviso en la pista a Darren junto con Mia, los dos bailaban muy juntos cosa que lo molesto y pensó _porque no?. _Ashley en un susurro le dijo "vamos sácale provecho haber que hace"

-Claro con mucho gusto

Salieron los dos a bailar, Chris a propósito se acerco a donde Darren y Mia bailaban. Jalo a Tommy contra si esperando ver la reacción del moreno, que no dudo en poner sus ojos sobre el castaño diciéndole con la mirada "_Que demonios haces" _y Chris respondiendo con una mirada de "_Lo mismo que tu querido"._

La batalla de miradas seguía y la tensión de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro aumentaba, pero no ayudaba tener a dos personas en medio. Justo en ese momento Ashley se acercó al dueño del local pidiéndole que apagara las luces por un minuto y solo dejara la música, si ella shippeaba a Chris y a Darren tenia que ayudar, se acerco bailando despacio hacia el joven moreno susurrándole al oído:

"_Pedí que apagaran las luces por un minuto, tienes hasta entonces para llevártelo de aquí me entiendes?"_

Darren se sorprendió pero sonrió complacido, asintiendo con la cabeza. Dicho y hecho Ashley dio la señal y las luces se fueron, entonces todos sorprendidos gritaron pensando que algo malo paso, pero la voz del DJ dijo _"es parte de la fiesta sigamos disfrutando". _Tommy llamó Chris pero no oyó respuesta de su parte, lo mismo paso con Mia.

-Darren cariño donde estas?

-Hey Chris estas ahí?

Pero estas dos personas habían abandonado la pista, ahora estaban en una habitación obscura de aquel local.

-Darren pero que?

-Fue idea de Ashley

-Bueno entonces me voy…

-NO CHRIS ESPERA!- tomo de su brazo y lo halo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y sus respiraciones se aceleraran- aun no te he dado mi regalo _mi amor-_ ante la palabra Chris se tensó besando a Darren el cual correspondió de la misma forma, el beso fue tomando intensidad, y sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera el hilo de aquel beso fueron sacándose la ropa desesperadamente como si estuvieran ansiosos por probar el uno del otro. De un tirón el castaño saco la camisa de pirata que llevaba puesto el moreno.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer esto cuando te vi-susurro Chris

Darren sin perder el tiempo saco la playera que su amante llevaba para besar su cuello y seguir bajando hasta sus tetillas donde atrapó una entre sus labios succionándola haciendo que el joven castaño gimiera de placer.

-ahh..ahh… da… dare… no pares- ante esto el moreno se alejo un poco para decir

-porque lo haría- y Chris lo presiono sobre su otra tetilla para que repitiera la acción

Siguieron con estas caricias hasta el punto de quedar desnudos, Darren seguía besando su pecho hasta que bajo hacia la erección de Chris que estaba enorme debido a la excitación producida por las caricias antes hechas, no dudo ni un segundo y se lo metió en la boca comenzando a chuparlo desde la punta hasta la base, y con su otra mano acariciaba los testículos del castaño haciéndolo gemir hasta el punto de gritar

-AHHHH…. DA…DARREN… YA.. YA NO…. CREO…QUE…ME VOY…. ME VOY….- y se corrió en la boca del mismo, el moreno solo tragó todo el liquido subiendo hacia los labios de Chris para compartir lo poco de su esencia que quedaba. Lo beso apasionadamente repitiendo contra sus labios: "_eres delicioso Chris no sabes como"._ Subió hacia su oreja donde succiono el lóbulo y mordió suavemente.

-ya darren te necesito en mi …. A…ahora…-dijo en un gemido

-lo se precioso… solo espera… es tu cumpleaños y quiero sorprenderte

Al parecer Darren lo había preparado bien porque busco en el piso su pantalón de donde sacó una botella de lubricante. Deposito una buena cantidad en sus dedos y los introdujo dos de golpe haciendo que Chris Gritara y pidiera mas, y claro que Darren se lo daría asi que siguió con su trabajo ahora eran tres dedos y Chris estaba por perder la voz gracias a los gritos

-YAAA NO AGUANTO…. ENTRA EN MI AHORA!-

Y no se hizo esperar saco sus dedos y se coloco en la entrada de Chris, sonde sin piedad entró comenzando a moverse salvajemente en el, no le importaba si los escuchaban es mas **quería** que lo hagan. Por estar perdido en el placer y en los pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que tenia al castaño sobre el moviendo sus caderas como si estuviera cabalgando. Cada entrada y salida era mágica no sabia como Darren podía llevarle hasta el límite del cansancio sexual.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que no se percataron de que la puerta se abría, la persona que estaba allí en el marco no se veía bien gracias a la obscuridad de aquel cuarto, pero no fue hasta encendió la luz…

-Darren cariño estas aquí?-dijo Mia preocupada

Pero lo que vio la dejo atónita Darren estaba sobre Chris mientras este tenia su rostro contra el piso y gritaba del placer

-oh…oh… …darren. Asiii….

-DARREN? CHRIS?

Los aludidos se detuvieron en seco girando sus cabezas hacia la persona que los llamaba, sin salir de la posición en la que estaban

-Darren amor yo creí que me querías?- el moreno iba a contestar pero Chris le ganó

-mira cariño Darren me ama a mi…. Lo se es duro aceptarlo pero desde que te vi en esta fiesta con MI novio quise gritarte en la cara CUANDO ENTENDERAS QUE NO TE AMA!- Mia se veía confundida, **ese era Chris Colfer? **

-Mia lo siento se que no te lo esperabas pero, eras a única que no se daba cuenta que estoy loco por Chris-

-Ósea que lo nuestro no significo nada para ti?-

-Lo nuestro? Mia nosotros nunca tuvimos nada

-pero las veces que tu y yo…-

-Mia soy actor-

Ella estaba furiosa no triste estaba enojada consigo misma **como no se dio cuenta de que Darren aparentemente le traicionaba con Chris?.** Ella no se iba a dejar no señor, por lo que comenzó a gritar

-ASI PUES YO TAMBIEN TE ENGAÑE- soltó de repente- TRES VECES PARA SER EXACTA

-Pues felicitaciones- dijo Chris en tono de sarcasmo

-LOS ODIO… TE ODIO DARREN Y A TI TAMBIEN CHIRS…- después azotó la puerta dejándolos a ambos a obscuras de nuevo

Los dos estaba sorprendidos por aquella escena que acababan de pasar, pero aun Darren seguía dentro de Chris, y ninguno tenia la intención de moverse, no fue hasta que Darren dijo:

-Bien en donde nos quedamos?- Chris sonrió pícaramente y movió su cuerpo para atrás haciendo que el miembro de darren choque contra su trasero.

-creo que ahí-

Y consigo vinieron largas fuertes y rápidas envestidas que llevaron al joven castaño al clímax en aquella noche corriéndose sobre la alfombra y luego de otras pocas envestidas mas darren se corrió dentro del castaño. Salió de el y se recostó a su lado sobre aquella alfombra que tapaba el frio piso, Chris se acomodo en el pecho del moreno susurrando

-ahh…. el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado…-

- Y no será el ultimo créeme…-

- Gracias Dare-

-Porque?-

-Por este día y por quererme, a pesar de que tu noviecita casi nos daña la velada-

-Ella no es mi novia…-

-Lo se…. pero…-

-Pero nada mejor bésame….-

Y así luego de un largo y tierno beso los dos se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados sintiendo el calor del otro en su cuerpo. Dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al parecer la fiesta de Chris había salido mejor de lo que esperaban, Ashley sonrió al ver aquella escena y salió de la ventana. Si al parecer su ayuda dio frutos.

* * *

**Diganme que amaron a Ashley! yo sii la amooo **

**ojala les haya gustado**

**por cierto delen like a mi pag la cree hoy KlainersRocks**

**necesitare administradores!**

**Besos **

**-Arii :***


End file.
